Ultimate Destiny: The Ultimate Crossover
by Michael Storm
Summary: A crossover of many different characters, from many different stories and worlds. Alex Wilcox is thrown into a world that connects many different worlds, and reluctantly agrees to help after his enemy from Earth shows up. Reminder, this is an AU, so take the facts from this story with a grain of salt. Rating may go up. Warning: Dark Themes. INCOMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Ultimate Destiny**

**By Michael Storm**

**Prologue:**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I walked around the city, wondering what could be done about Eggman. He was always trying to get the Master Emerald.

Knuckles kept it safe, but sometimes I worried. I knew that I was the fastest thing alive, but that still didn't change the fact that sometimes I couldn't get to places in time. I would _never_ admit it to anyone, especially _Shadow_, but I wasn't always as fast as I wanted to be.

I sighed, and looked at the sky, wondering what could be happening. The sky was turning red, but it wasn't even near sunset. It was the middle of the day, and nothing had happened yet. In fact, Eggman hadn't shown up in a long time.

I wondered what that could mean.

.oOo.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

"Piper!" said one of my sisters.  
"What!" I yelled, to the attic.

"Do you know where the Book is?" I could tell it was Paige. It was about a year after Melinda had been born, and we had been demon-free for nine months longer. I was happy to be able to live this kind of life now. I still wished that Prue was still alive, but I knew that I had to get over it. Phoebe, Paige and I were happy, being married now, Paige to Henry, Phoebe to Coop, and me to Leo.

"It should be in the attic," I replied. "Unless Phoebe took it out."

"She probably did," she agreed, coming down the stairs.

Suddenly, a man that I knew so well, orbed down from _that _place.

"When did you get your powers back?" I asked.

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

"It's a long story," he told us. "And you need to get ready."

"What for?" I asked.

"The Elders are sending you somewhere. Don't ask me," he added, as soon as he saw my mouth open up to do just that.  
"So you know, but we can't?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me why. I don't know," was all that he said.

"Fine, we're not going to be part of _any_ of _their_ schemes!" I said angrily.

"Piper," he started.

"Let her go," Paige said softly, as I slammed the front door.

_How could he do this! I finally get to have some peace, and this comes up. Why? _I knew that I would have to go back, but I didn't want to. I wasn't ready. Maybe later I would, but not right now. I was too angry.

.oOo.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Yes, Master?" I replied.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do," he told me.

"Never," I said, grinning. "I would _never _do _that!"_

"Anakin," he sighed.

"_Master,"_ I sighed sarcastically.

"Anakin," he replied in a warning voice.

"Sorry," I responded.

"What do you think we should do after this?" he asked.

"Well I for one, am thinking about relaxing in my room," I answered.

We were at a planet near the edge of the galaxy, trying to find Darth Sideous, but we weren't having much luck.

"Don't get your hopes up," he warned me.

"I know," I said.

.oOo.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the Temple of Time, and looked at the place where the Master Sword used to be, and sighed. It was strapped to my back, and I knew it would be a while before this was all over. I did _not _like to be a hero, but I was the Hero of Time. I wished that Zelda wasn't busy with the noblemen, but I knew she had to do her duty, and I had to do mine, whatever it was.

.oOo.

**Luigi's P.O.V.**

"Luigi!" cried a voice. I saw Daisy running to me, and she jumped into my arms, kissing me.

"Hey Daisy," I greeted. I had just come back from helping Mario save Peach, yet again, from Bowser. I had always enjoyed kicking that dragon-like's ass, but that didn't mean I didn't miss my girlfriend.

"Where's Mario?" she asked.

"Peach and Mario are busy," I told her. "And they are giving us time to ourselves."

"_Oh_," she said, understanding. Then she giggled. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know," I replied, then started tickling her.

"Stop it Luigi! Stop!" she cried out, laughing.

Soon we were laughing together, and were rolling along the grass, neither of us knowing what was going to happen next.

.oOo.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I was flying in my fighter, during World War Three, on Earth, and my name was Alex Wilcox. I was a Captain in the Air Force, and Kory, my wife, was my second-in-command. Our son and daughter, Mike and Kim, were at our home, in America.

A German dictator was trying to conquer the world, and we were trying to stop it from happening. I knew what the prophecies said about WWIII, but I didn't care. All I cared about was fighting for my country. If I died in battle, then at least I died for a good cause.

"Kory," I said, "Get the men to follow me!"

"Yes, Captain," she replied, and flew off.

I flew on, and all of a sudden, in a flash of light, I found myself in a city, and wondered where I was.

.oOo.

**Kory's P.O.V.**

I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw Alex's plane tilt. _No!_ I thought. "Guys! Does anyone have a read on the Captain?" I asked.

"He was just here," said a soldier, into his communicator.

"He can't be," I replied. "His plane's going down."

"_WHAT!"_ a dozen voices cried out at once. I winced, and spoke. "Yes, I'm watching it right now. Strange thing is, nothing hit it."

"Could it be a new kind of attack from the Japanese?" someone asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," I answered. "Please pull up," I whispered so that the others couldn't hear me.

If I lost my husband, I would quit the Air Force, second-in-command or not. I just didn't want to live where I would be reminded of him all the time.

I watched in horror as my husband's plane crashed into the water far below, and as it burst into flames.

"_ALEX!"_ I screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you hate cliff hangers, I know I do. But please hold on. It might be a while before I update this, since I'm going into surgery tomorrow, and I won't be able to sit on a chair for long periods of time, for a while, so don't be discouraged. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update this like you all want me to, but I_will_ do my _best._**

**Author's Note 2: I'll see how it is, and _maybe_ I'll update it soon, but I can't make any promises. Sure, I'll still use this website, maybe post reviews, and such, but I won't be doing much, since I can't put up stories on my phone. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT anything except my characters, and the plot. And then, maybe not even all of it. I don't know yet. Sorry. All the characters belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Author's Note: I do NOT own any of these characters. The only ones I own, are Alex, Kory, Mike, Kim, etc. If any others come up, I will tell you.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**New Friends:**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I called out. I was in a large city, but I didn't know where I was.

A blue blur flashed past me, and I jumped, wondering what it was. "What the hell!"

The blur stopped, and I saw that it was a hedgehog. One that almost everyone knew about, if not actually played the games or seen the show.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alex," I answered, "and you're Sonic."

"How do you-" he started.

"Know about you?" I finished.

"Yes," he agreed. "I just _know_ that I've never met you in my life. So how do you know about me?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"I have time," he responded.

"Where are the rest of you?" I asked. "Knuckles, Mighty, Shadow, Amy, and Tails?"

"How do you know about them?" he asked, getting angry.

"Same way I know about you," I explained.

"Fine," he sighed. "Follow me." He started running human-speed, just for me, and I started jogging. We went to a large building, that was in the middle of the city, and we stopped. "We're here," he said.

"I know," I replied.

"How-" he began, but stopped. He had a confused look on his face. I didn't blame him. I was just as confused as he was. Maybe even more.

.oOo.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

"Guys, we have a problem," I called out.

"What did you do, Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Nothing!" I defended myself.

"Don't be like that to him," Amy said.

"He's right though," I began. "I don't know what happened, but I may have caused it."

Just then, Alex came in, and looked around.

"Who is he?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I was out running, and all of a sudden, he showed up."

"Amy," Alex said.

"How-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Where are you from?" Knuckles asked.

"Earth," Alex answered. "And I need to get back, before World War Three ends."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because," he hung his head sadly, "My team and I are the world's last hope."

"Oh," I said, feeling bad about this.

.oOo.

**Daisy's P.O.V.**

"Luigi!" I yelled, wondering where he had gone to. One second, we were having fun, and I was laughing, and the next, he was gone.

"Daisy!" called a voice.

"Peach!" I ran up to her, wondering what was going on. Then I noticed something. "Wait, where's Mario?"

"I don't know," she replied. "One second, he was right in front of me, and the next, he vanished."

"Wait, he _vanished_ in front of your eyes?" I was astounded.

"Yeah," Peach said. "I wonder if Bowser has anything to do with this."

"Maybe, but then again, he's more of the kind who would announce it if he did something like this," I added.

"You're right," she agreed. "Let's go back to the castle to see if there is anything that can tell us what happened."

.oOo.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" called out a voice. It was right outside the door to the base.

"Who could that be?" Sonic asked. "Another of you?"

"It _could_ be Kory, but I doubt it," I answered. "She's my wife," I explained after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Oh," was all that they said.

"Please help me! My brother is hurt, and I don't know what to do," the voice said.

"I'm going to help them," I said.

"No," Knuckles stopped me. "You don't even know who they are."

"But," I said.

"No," said a voice. It was a black, and red hedgehog. It was Shadow.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Like he said," Shadow began, "we don't even know who they are. For all we know, it could be-"

"Eggman, I know," I interrupted.

"How-" he began, but stopped after Sonic shook his head.

.oOo.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I looked at Sonic, and wondered what he was doing. He nodded to me, and I knew he was telling me to follow him.

I went out into the hallway, and he said, "Don't ask. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"But," I started.

"No," Sonic said firmly. "Don't ask him about his world. The less we know the better."

"Then how are we going to get him back to where he belongs?" a voice asked. I knew without turning around that it was Tails.

"I don't know," Sonic admitted.

* * *

_Wow! Who could be at the door? What happened to Mario and Luigi? How is Alex going to get back to Earth? How did he get to Mobius? Where exactly is he? And most importantly, why is he at Mobius?_

**Author's Note: I had a tough time writing this, but not because I didn't know what to write. I already have up to a part that is a long way off, in my mind. It's just that the seat I am sitting in, is too hard. I had that surgery, and it went well, and the wound is healing, but slowly. So don't be surprised if it takes a while for the next chapter to go up. But I _PROMISE _that whenever it heals, I will be on track, as much as I can. Thanks for reading. And please, don't be afraid to review. I have 17 people who already read this, but no reviews. Go ahead and click that little button. Trust me, I've done it before. It won't hurt. Much...**


	3. Chapter 2: Being a Christian

**Author's**** Note:** **I do NOT own any characters, except for my own. For those of you who are confused, Alex is my OWN character. He is based off of some people I know personally, as well as my family members.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Being a Christian:**

**Luigi's P.O.V.**

"It's okay, Mario," I said. "I'll make sure that you get help." I had found my brother in an alley, hurt and beaten up, but no one was there. It was as if he had gotten hurt by being transported here, wherever this place was.

"I just hope that these people will help us," I whispered. I knew that if they didn't hurry, then Mario could die. And I could not live with the idea of seeing my brother die in front of my eyes, while I wait helplessly for someone to come help him.

.oOo.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I whispered, opening the door slowly, so that the others would not hear.

"Can you help my brother?" a voice asked.

I looked out, and saw a young man wearing a blue jumpsuit, and green overalls, the usual attire of a plumber. "Luigi?" I called out, dumfounded.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"ALEX!" yelled a voice. It was Knuckles.

"Yes?" I replied calmly, not backing down.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you not to help them?" he yelled.

"I'm a Christian, and as one, it's my duty to help people, whether you like it or not!" I yelled back. "If you have a problem with it, then don't say it! Haven't you heard of the saying 'if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything'?"

"In fact, help them in," I added. "Luigi looks tired. And Mario needs to be taken care of."

"No," Knuckles refused bluntly.

"He will _die_ if you don't help him. Do you _really_ want his death staining your hands? Do you want to live with the guilt for the rest of your life?" I asked. "Then I suggest that you help them."

"I'll help too!" Mighty said.

"Thanks," I replied, "At least _someone's _trying to be helpful!" I glared at Knuckles.

They went outside to help, and Mighty picked Mario up in his claws, and Knuckles reluctantly let Luigi lean on him.

"Wow," Sonic said. "I never knew anyone else who could stand up to him like that."

"What do you-oh, that?" I asked. "That's how I treated all the new soldiers that disobeyed, except that it was worse. A lot worse."

Sonic snickered. "I wish I could have seen that."

"No you don't," I said. "Trust me. It wasn't pretty."

"So you were like, in the military?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I was. I trained with the Marines, but I was in the Air Force," I answered. "I just can't stand all the blood and guts that they have to deal with everyday. My stomach can't handle it."

"Wow, I never would have guessed," said a voice. I turned around and saw Tails, walking up to Mario.

"Okay, if you are going to be okay with taking care of them, then I'm going back to my room," I said.

"Fine, go," Knuckles said.

I glanced at Luigi and Mario laid out on the couches, and I could see that Mario was barely breathing. I hoped that he would live through the night. But part of me didn't think that he would.

I walked into my temporary room, and sat down on my bed, tired from all the events that had happened.

_Alex_. Said a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around.

_Look at the bed,_ the voice replied.

I did, and I saw a sight that I thought that I never would see again. It was my grandfather. I had not seen him since I was nine years old, the day that he had died.

* * *

_So it was the Mario Bros. who were at the door! And we also got to see a little insight about Alex's past. Don't worry, that's not the best part about his past. Heh heh. _

_It looks like Alex can be just as short-tempered as another, (whom I won't mention, but he _IS _in this chapter. Hint-he is named for his knuckles)._

_But what's going on with Alex? Why is his dead grandfather showing up all of a sudden. Is it possible for the dead to come back to life? Just wait and see..._

**Author's Note:**** I would like to thank Princess Zelda-figure skater for being my Beta Reader for this chapter. :D I am really pleased with the way this chapter turned out, and I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, (even if you haven't reviewed-*glares at those people*-I still appreciate it). But if you_ have _read this story, please review it! Or else, Link will come to your house tonight, and gut your insides. JK! ^.^ I would _never _wish that on _anyone. _Except, for maybe a few people. But no one that is on FanFic. :D As I said before, please read and review! Oh, and all flames will go to my baby troll, Feather, (Come on! Runescape people!), who _really _loves to eat! No kidding. He will eat almost anything! Even things I don't want him to. . Oh well. It can't be helped. So just go ahead and click that little button. You can sweep the dust off it too. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: What is the Truth?

**Author's Note:**** Like I said, I would tell you what characters I own. Grandpa Sonny, Alex's grandfather is one of them. And no, Alex is NOT the same guy from Jeopardy. Who comes up with these ideas? o_O**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**What is the Truth?**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"What-" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry," my grandpa said. "You're not going insane."

I laughed. "Believe me, that's the _last_ thing I'm thinking about."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here then," he observed.

"You could say that," I mumbled. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you," he replied.

"Okay," I said slowly. "How?"

"Well first off, I'll answer almost any question you ask me," he answered.

"Okay," I replied. "Why am I here?"

He sighed. "You are here because of something that is going to happen soon. Don't ask me, I can't tell you," he added, after seeing the look on my face.

"Will Kory come here too?" I asked.

"It depends," he answered.

"On what?" I questioned.

"On whether she wants to or not," he told me.

"What! Don't I get a choice?" I shouted angrily.

"You do, but not right now," he hung his head. "Alex, what is going to happen, cannot be helped. You _need_ to be here, not anywhere else, otherwise," he stopped.

"Otherwise what?" I asked.

.oOo.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

"Sonic, who was that shouting?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But it sounded like Alex."

We walked up to his room, and heard voices. "Did anyone come up here with him?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Shadow answered.

"Otherwise all life will come to an end," a voice said.

"But-" said another. I could tell it was Alex. "NO! I'm _not_ going to be used! Who are you _really!_"

"Alex," the voice said. "I _am_ your grandfather."

"No you aren't!" he shouted. "My grandfather died years ago! Tell me, who are you!" We both heard a metallic sound, as if a sword was being drawn.

"Put that away," Alex's grandfather said. "You can't hurt me. But if you really want to know, then let me tell you what I know. You last saw me on a Saturday, and we walked to the park like we usually did. Then that night, I got ready to go to a wedding. When I left, that was the last time you ever saw me. Alive at least."

"Then how are you solid right now? If you're not alive?" he asked.

"I'm one of seven certain people who protect something that can_not_ fall in the wrong hands. Because if it does, then _all_ will be lost. It all depends on you, Alex. Choose now, and accept your destiny," the grandfather said.

"I-I can't decide now," he told his grandfather. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," the other man said. "I'll leave now."

"Wait," Alex said.

.oOo.

**Alex's POV**

"Yes?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa Sonny, will you come back?" I asked.

He paused. "Yes," he said finally. "But not right now. You need to have time to think. Maybe you will choose soon. I hope you do. Before another comes."

"Who-" I began.

"I can't tell you that," he responded. "Goodbye Alex."

With that, he vanished, leaving no trace of him behind.

.oOo.

**Sonic's POV**

"Who the _Hell_ is Alex?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But whoever he is, he needs our help."

"I don't think we should tell him about what we saw, Sonic," he replied.

"I agree," I said.

"So what do we do?" Shadow asked.

"Act as if nothing happened," I answered.

* * *

_What is going on? Who exactly is this Grandpa Sonny? Is he really who he claims to be? And what about those "seven certain people" he was talking about?_

_Will Alex choose the correct choice? Is there even a correct choice? So many questions, but so few answers. But when we do get answers, we are only left with more questions. (Kind of like something else I know about. God and Jesus)._

**Author's Note:**** Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, but flames will be eaten by my pet baby troll. Heh heh. He loves to eat flames. (And people too). O.O JK! But go ahead. Push that button. It won't kill you-at least not that I know of. Sure, someone may have had a heart attack while clicking the review button, but that's _their_ heart. Not yours. So far, 74 people have read, or at least looked at this story. Not the best story I have out there, but I hope it gets up there. ^.^ God bless you all.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening

**Author's Note:**** I don NOT own any other characters than my own. I DO own Alex, Kory, their parents, Thomas, and the voice that Alex hears in his dream. (You'll find out who that is later. Heh heh).**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**The Awakening:**

**Alex's POV**

I came down the stairs, lost in my own thoughts. Wondering what my grandfather would want from me. He didn't know, but it was hard to see him after all of that time. My parents died when I was twenty, and Kory's parents died the same day, in the same incident. We didn't talk about it at all, if we could help it. Strange thing was, that I still had dreams of their deaths.

.oOo.

**Luigi's POV**

"How is Mario doing?" I asked Tails.

"He's doing fine, Luigi," Tails said in an exasperated voice. "Trust me."

"Okay," I told him. It was only like the fiftieth time I had asked him, so I could understand why he was so tired of me asking.

I walked out into the sunlight, outside, and sat there, by a river. I stood back up, and found a pebble, and skipped it. I spent the next hour there, just thinking. I thought about Daisy, Peach, Toad, and all the other people I knew, and wondered how they were doing. I wondered at how I had gotten here.

_Damn this is confusing, _I thought.

"Hey Luigi," said a voice. I turned around, and saw Alex.

"Hey," I replied sadly.

"You're worried about Mario, aren't you?" he asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've been around people too much to not know what some kinds of people are thinking," he told me. "I've been in the Air Force, and trained with the Marines. I've lived my whole life on a military base. So why shouldn't I know? And I bet that you're thinking about Daisy as well."

My mouth flew open, as he said those last words. "How do you know about Daisy!" I shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down," he replied. "I'll tell you all tonight, trust me."

"Why should I?" I asked. "Give me one good reason."

"I have an idea at who brought you here, and why," was all that he said.

My mouth dropped open again.

"Shut your mouth, before something flies in," he joked.

"Mr. Luigi!" said a rabbit. It was Cream. "Come quick! Mr. Mario's awake!"

I ran after her, and somehow I knew that Alex was following me. I ran into the hospital room, and saw Mario propped up on a pillow.

"Don't try to move," Tails was saying. "You're still too weak."

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Mario!" I returned. "You're awake! Oh my God!" I ran over, and hugged him.

"Oww," Mario groaned. "Careful."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay!"

"It's okay," Mario said. "I'm glad to _be_ okay."

.oOo.

**Alex's POV**

I watched as the Mario brothers hugged, and started talking. I took it as my cue to leave.

I walked out of the building, and stood by the river, where Luigi stood. I watched the clouds, and slowly, I fell asleep.

_Alex,_ said a voice.

_Leave me alone!_ I shouted.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you remembered who I was, and who you used to be, _the voice told me. _But just in case, take this sword, and use it wisely. When you find out who you are, you will know what this sword symbolizes._

Suddenly, I woke up gasping, and I sat up quickly. The sun was only an inch apart from where it was when I fell asleep.

And lying next to me, was the sword that the voice was talking about. I sighed, and picked it up. I felt something flow through my arms, and felt a kind of energy run through me.

I looked up as something flew across the sky, and saw that it was headed _straight at me!_

I jumped out of the way, and the object landed in the dirt, standing straight. The object was a _human!?_ I saw the familiar face, and gasped.

"_Thomas!"_ I yelled. _"_You_ BASTARD!_"

"Alex!" he said. "Wait, I can explain everything!"

"Alex, who is this?" I saw that everyone had come out and were standing out in the field. Sonic was the one who had said it. But I ignored them.

"Oh yeah! You say that you can explain it?! Why you betrayed all of us! Why you went to the Japanese! Why you killed all of the ones I loved! Why Kory's parents are dead? Then do so!"

"Alex, who is this?" Knuckles asked.

"Thomas, why don't you tell them who you are?" I responded.

"I can't explain why I did all that," he said, hanging his head.

"Who _is _this?" Shadow asked.

"Thomas is the one who killed my parents. He is my brother," I answered.

* * *

_Wow! So Thomas is Alex's brother? Who is this mysterious voice that Alex is hearing? Why did Thomas betray Alex and his family?_

_So many questions, yet so few answers. (So far. Heh heh)._

**Author's Note:**** I am really glad to have Mario back in the picture, and all of the characters that have been mentioned, except for Cream, (maybe), have an important part in this story. Yes, even the mysterious voice. So far, there have been a total of 100 views, and 52 visitors, ever since this story started. And I only have 7 reviews! What the heck!? Oh well, for those of you who are _actually_ reading this story, keep it up. Oh, and every once in a while, _PLEASE_ review! I would _really_ appreciate it. My wound that I had surgery on, is healing pretty nicely, and I have to say, I'm happy that I can sit down for medium periods of time, so I'm getting there! Don't give up on me! Michael Storm is out! (Oh, and God Bless You All).**

**Michael's Muse: Michael would like to thank you from the bottom of his cold, cold, heart-**

**Me: Hey!**

**Michael's Muse: Sorry, but he would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. Shoutouts go to: Princess Zelda-figure skater, Kyle (guest), and the mysterious Guest, (who I know is Kyle! :D). Thank yous go to all of them!**

**Me: Hey, what about My parents?**

**Muse: Just shut up and keep on writing the next chapter! You _know _it's not going to write itself!**

**Me: Yeah, but I _need _you to help me write it!**

**Muse: Fine. *sighs* Ok. Goodbye. And please, don't forget to review!**

**Me: MUSE!**

**Muse: I'm coming! God!**


	6. Chapter 5: Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**** I do NOT own any of these games, stories, etc. The only things I own, are the plot, and my characters, the voice, Alex, Mike, Kim, Kory, Sonny, Thomas, Susan, and her son.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Visions of the Future:**

**Alex's POV**

"Why are you here?" I asked. "You need to leave, before I do something to you that I might regret. Oh wait, I _won't_ do anything that I will regret."

"Alex," Thomas said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you get it yet?" I asked. "When you went to fight with the Japanese, I said that you had died. I didn't care, and I still don't care about you. My brother is dead to me, and you are not him."

I walked right past him, and ignored all the cries from Sonic and Mario. I hefted the sword, and quickly turned around and threw it, and it landed right in the dirt, just below Thomas' crotch area. "And next time, _I won't miss_. Now leave!"

He sighed, and turned away from us, and walked to the river. "You don't get it do you, Alex. The world is falling apart. WWIII is about to end, and Kory has quit the Air Force. She thinks that you're dead. But something much bigger is going on."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"The fate of all the universes is in his hands," Thomas said, looking at me. "But I don't think that he's ready for the truth yet."

"What truth?" I asked.

"The truth about me," said a voice I knew all too well. It was my grandfather.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What is Thomas talking about?" I asked.

"Do you remember about the Seven Sages?" Sonny responded.

"Yeah, what about them? Aren't they supposed to be in the Legend of Zelda game?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "But they are real."

"So what you're saying, is-" I began, but paused.

"Is that I'm a Sage. Actually, I'm the Sage of Light. There are seven others," he finished.

"Eight Sages? I thought there were only seven!" I exclaimed.

"There _were_," Sonny agreed. Then he looked up.

"_Hell no!_" I cried out. "You are _not_ going right now!"

"I have to Alex," he sighed. "I can't be away from the Sacred Realm for long."

"The Sacred Realm is real too!" I yelled.

"Yes," he replied. "If the Sages are real, then why not the Sacred Realm?"

"Good point," I said.

"I'll be back soon," Sonny said. Then he vanished.

"So do you believe me now?" Thomas asked.

"I believe _Grandpa_, but not _you!"_ I snapped.

"If only Mom could see you like this," he sighed.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about Mom!" I yelled, bringing the sword up. I pointed it at his throat, and Sonic and Knuckles took a step forward. "You lost that right when you killed her!"

"If we must fight, then let's do it," Thomas said.

"Yes, let's," I agreed.

He brought out a sword of his own, and we both took our places. We stood about five feet apart, and stared at each other. He brought his sword up, and I mirrored him. I lunged, and he parried it. We fought like that for hours, both trying to get a cut in, but neither of us could even get the tiniest scratch on the other.

"Give up!" I said.

"Not until you believe that I want to help you!" he replied.

"Why should I believe it?" I asked. "You have done nothing but destroy mine and Kory's lives. You've made the world a worse place than it was, when our kids came into it.

"Now give me one, _just one_, reason I should trust you," I said softly, but everyone could hear it.

"Because," he sighed, letting go of his sword. I held mine up to his throat. "They killed my wife and son."

"Susan's dead?" I asked, dumbfounded. "How?"

"They killed them last night," he told me.

I slowly let the sword point drop from his throat, still in disbelief. I knew Susan very well. She, Thomas, and I had grown up together, and when they got married, I was happy for them. But then, a year later, he left her, and went to the Japanese. She and I had kept in contact, and I couldn't believe that she was dead. I had only talked to her the day I had come here.

I slowly walked away, and ignored all the people calling my name. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just went up to the edge of a cliff, and stared out over the ocean. I couldn't believe what I had been told. Susan was dead. One of my closest friends, besides Kory.

.oOo.

**Alex's POV**

Later that night, I got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

_Alex, if that is want you want to be called, let me show you something._

_Who are you? _I asked.

_You will find out later._

_What is it that you wanted to show me?_ I questioned.

_This is what will happen if you don't trust Thomas._

I saw a dark red light in front of me, and looked past it. Then I could see what the voice meant. I saw a huge battle going on. I saw me, but I didn't even look anything like I did before. I saw Mike, my son, and Kim, my daughter, as well as Kory, and a lot of other people that I didn't know, fighting against many evil beings. A lot of these beings were winning, and I saw Kory fall, and soon after, so did Mike and Kim.

I then saw myself fighting someone else. A person that I knew, but I had never met before. I could tell who it was, by the way he looked. It was Satan, the Devil.

I turned to the voice, and saw a sight I never would have thought I would see. It was a bright light, and I felt as if I knew who it was, and I felt safe with them near me.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_This is not the time to tell you who I am, Alex. This war will happen, no matter what, but the outcome depends on if you decide to trust Thomas or not. If you don't believe me, then let me show you something else._

_What is it-_ I began, but stopped as the voice changed the scene again.

I saw Mike, my son, kneeling in the dirt, with a demon I knew all too well, from a series I watched when I was younger, pointing a sword at Mike's throat. It was Cole. I couldn't believe that he was alive!

_The Charmed Ones are _REAL! I asked.

_Yes, they are. And that means that all the demons they fought are real as well._

_Well, that's a given,_ I said sarcastically.

_What's happening?_ I asked.

_This is when Mike dies. Cole is the one who kills him. If you trust Thomas, this _will _happen, but the scene that you saw before, will not. In fact, you will win the last battle if you trust him. I can't promise you, but it's the most likely path. There are so many that I can see, but this is the most likely. But for _you, _there are only two paths. One to life, and one to destruction. That rarely happens. I don't know why, but I can see a lot of sadness that will happen to you. A kind of darkness surrounds you, but it doesn't touch you, like in other people. But…_

_But what? _I asked.

_Nothing. It's time to go back._

He brought me back into my sleep, and I dreamt about what he had shown me. I saw a dark being shoving me down a hole, that was too steep to get out of, and I screamed.

I woke up gasping, and sat up quickly in bed. I didn't know what most of the dreams meant, but I knew that no matter what happened in the past, I had to trust Thomas, no matter how much I hated the idea.

I walked out onto the balcony, and watched the sun rise. Wondering who would come today.

I watched as a young man, about seventeen years old came out of a building, and I noticed what he was wearing. He had on a tunic, a green one, with a green hat. A sword was strapped to his back, as well as a shield. I gasped when I saw him. I knew who he was. I had played too many games to not know.

I saw him as he stumbled on his feet, and I ran down to meet him.

* * *

_Who is the young man in green? Who is this voice? Why does it imply that Alex's name is not real? Will these visions come true? Is Thomas REALLY on their side? Or is he just going to betray them later on? Is Satan really behind all of this? If he is, then who is teleporting all of these people?_

_So many questions, yet so few answers. Heh heh. Only I know all the answers. (So does God though)._

**Author's Note:**** Please read and review!**

**Muse: MICHAEL! Come here and get back to work! You still have to do the sixth chapter! I still don't like the cliffhanger that you've given these poor readers.**

**Me: Oh shut up, Muse. Or should I say, Baby Troll!**

**Baby Troll/Muse: Hey! You shouldn't tell people who I am!**

**Me: Who cares!**

**Muse: I do!**

**Me: Don't make me sic my pet dragon on you...**

**Muse: Oh that young thing? He's no problem.**

**Me: Not my pet, the other one.**

**Muse: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Try me.**

**Muse: Do your worse!**

**Me: Oh Volvagia!**

**Muse: Oh shit. *runs away***

**Me: Bwahahahahahaha! *Then looks at readers, and sees them* Heh heh. Sorry. But please read and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Thomas' Past

**Author's Note:**** I do not own any of the obvious characters. I only own Kory, Alex, Thomas, their sister, and parents. As well as Alex and Kory's children.**

**I am listening to "Every Time We Touch," and I have to say, it is one of my favorite songs, even though it is not country. LOL! The artist is Cascada, for those of you who want to listen to it. Trust me, it's a good song. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Thomas' Past:**

**Alex's POV**

I ran outside, thinking about Mario, and how he was when he came to Mobius. I ran up to the young man I knew from all the games I had played, and saw that he was unconscious.

"Alex!" a voice cried out. "What happened?"

"It's Link!" I yelled back. I saw Amy come up to me, and saw her puzzled look.

"You have to tell us what's going on," Sonic said.

"I will, just help me get him inside," I replied.

"Let us help," a voice told me.

I turned around, and saw a sight I thought I would never see in my lifetime, let alone, in any lifetime. Standing behind me, were two people who's story I had grown up on, and one that I had loved so much. One was the man who did anything he could, just to save the one he loved, and he did. He sacrificed his life for his true love. And the man beside him, was like his brother. I stopped what I was doing, and stared in awe.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, warningly.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin replied.

"Here, let us," Obi-Wan said. He used the Force to lift Link's body up into the air.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Thomas came out of the building, and saw his mouth drop in shock. He had grown up on Anakin and Padmé's story, just like I did.

"Zelda," Link whispered.

"What's he saying?" Sonic asked.

"He's talking about the princess of his land, Zelda," I answered.

"How do you know so much about us? None of us have ever met you," Shadow said.

"I know you," I began, turning to Obi-Wan, "are Obi-Wan, and you, are Anakin."

"He must have the Force," Anakin said.

"No, he doesn't," Obi-Wan disagreed. "I can't feel it in him."

"So how does he know about us?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said honestly.

.oOo.

**Alex's POV**

"I think it's about time that you told us about yourselves," Luigi said.

"I agree," I replied. Thomas and I were sitting next to each other, but only because we needed to tell them how we knew about them.

"Should I start, or you?" Thomas asked.

"I will," I said. "What do you want to know?"

"First," Mario began, "Tell us how you came here."

"Like I said," I started, "I don't know. I don't know if I ever will."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're having visions when you sleep, aren't you," Anakin said. It was not a question.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan reprimanded.

"No," I began, "it's okay. He's right. I am having visions."

"What are you seeing?" Anakin asked.

"It's not important right now," I shut him out. "What's your next question?"

"Next, tell us how you know about us," Knuckles said.

'Well, in our world, you don't exist," Thomas said.

"Thomas!" I cried out.

"What?" he replied.

"Then how do you know about us?" Luigi asked.

'We grew up knowing about you," I started to explain. "You, Mario, Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest of you on Mobius, as well as Link, all have your own videogames, based on all of your adventures. Like, when Bowser always takes Peach, and how Donkey Kong always took Daisy. How Eggman would try to take all of the Chaos Emeralds, and use them to try to rule the world-" I cut off there, as Knuckles suddenly took a knife out of nowhere, and put it to my throat.

"How the _Hell_ do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked.

"Knuckles," Sonic started.

"Just like I know Blaze has the Jeweled Scepter, and you guard the Master Emerald," I replied without blinking.

He slowly lowered his knife from my throat. "That's better," Thomas sighed.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "For all _I_ know, you want to do it yourself."

"Alex," he began, then gave up.

"What's he talking about?" Anakin asked Thomas.

"We'll tell you our story later," I answered for him.

"But how do you know about us?" Obi-Wan asked. "You don't have-"

"The Force, I know," I finished for him. "You two have one of the most popular stories, in our world. The story of you, Anakin, and Padmé is one of my favorites. You don't know how surprised I was to see both of you."

"We could see Thomas, with his mouth hanging open," Obi-Wan said, "but you can control your emotions very well. Why is that?"

"I was trained with the Marines," I told him. When I saw the look on his face, I added, "I think it's time to tell you our story. But where do we begin?"

"Start with your parting," Obi-Wan told us.

"Well," I began, "We are brothers, and we had a sister, and parents. We both were in love, me with Kory, and him with one of our friends, Susan, and Kory's and Thomas and my parents were in the military. We all grew up in the bases, and when Thomas was old enough to leave, he did, and he went to become an officer in the Army.

"A few years passed, and Kory and I grew up, and fell in love, and we got married. We-" I tried to continue, but my throat was closing up.

"Go on," I heard Shadow said.

"We were all there, that day, when it happened. Kory's parents, my parents, our children, my sister, and her husband, were in the base that day." I paused, and then I saw in my mind, what had happened. I relived that day, which had been seared into my mind.

"We heard a noise, and Kory and I volunteered to go check it out, and Kory brought our son and daughter, but it didn't work. We still lost all of them. As soon as we stepped outside, we saw _him_, running away. I yelled to him…"

_Flashback:_

"Thomas!" I yelled.

He kept on running from me. I went after him, and I saw Kory running behind me, and I caught up with him.

"What happened?" I asked. Then, we heard it. A huge explosion blew up the base, and I saw a cloud of dust, smoke, and fire come out of the building that our families had called home. Kory and I watched in horror as we comprehended what had happened. Then I saw him. Thomas had a huge smile on his face.

"_What the HELL did you do!" _I screamed.

"Something I wanted to do for so long," he replied.

"Why!" Kory asked. "You just killed all our families!"

"I know!" He laughed. "Don't you get it? I'm not on the American's side anymore. I work with the Japanese."

"Why you little-" I started.

"Alex," Kory said, with tears in her eyes, "Let him go."

"Why!" I asked, tears streaming down my face. "He _killed_ our familes!"

"I know, but he's not with us anymore," she said. "We lost him."

.oOo.

**Alex's POV**

"…And from that day on, we knew what we had to do whenever we saw Thomas again," I finished.

When I was done, I had tear stains running down my face. I could tell that everyone else's faces were in pain as well. Even the Jedi's eyes were shining with the promise of tears.

"Why did you not kill him then?" Anakin asked. "I mean, he's right here, with you."

"There's a saying on our world, Anakin," I began, "it goes that you can't change the past, but you can change the future. Also, Christians forgive, and forget, not just our friends, but our mortal enemies as well. Yes, even our own family members."

"Well, you might want to tell that to my parents," said a voice. I turned around, and saw a face I never thought I would be seeing so soon.

"_Chris!"_ I said, in disbelief.

* * *

_So, Link was the man in green that Alex saw. What exactly is going on? How did the Jedi get to Mobius? At least we know the story behind Thomas' betrayal. Who is this Chris though? Is he really who you think he is?_

**Author's Note:**** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I actually had to stop myself and post this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. May God bless you!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Charmed Ones

**Author's Note: I only own my own characters, no one else. I also own the plot. Remember, this is an AU, so don't take the facts literally. I put in that Paige can heal, and the fact that Phoebe still has her powers.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Charmed Ones**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Chris!" I cried out.

"Alex, I need you to tell that to my dad," he said.

"Leo?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he just found out," he sighed.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

"Chris, what the _hell _are you doing here?" a voice said.

"Dad, I can explain," Christ started talking as a bunch of lights floated down, and took the shape of a man I knew all too well.

He was the same man who Piper, Prue, and Phoebe thought was just a normal handyman. He was the father of Wyatt and Chris. He was the man who became an Elder, then an Avatar. He saw the destruction of the Council. He helped Paige when she went to the alternate universe, to destroy Cole.

Cole. The same demon that I saw in my vision.

"Leo, stop," I said.

"He could be a demon, damn it!" he shouted.

"He's not!" I yelled. "He's telling the truth! He _is _your son!"

Leo stopped at that, and finally got a good look at me, and the people around. "Where am I?"

"On Mobius," Sonic answered. "I take it this is one of your friends, Alex?"

"No, I never met him. I only know about him," I replied. "He's the Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones."

Leo got a shocked look on his face, that I had only seen a few times. "It can't be," he said. "Alex? Alex Wilcox?"

"Yes?" I asked. "How do you know me?"

"In Elder Heaven, as Piper calls it, you are a hero," he explained. "But you," he said, turning to Thomas, "are not. You are the one who almost destroyed the world."

"How does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Your world is the main world that connects all the rest," Leo started. "If that world is destroyed by World War Three, then all will be lost."

"And that is _MORE _of a reason for me to go back!" I shouted. "You are _not_ helping, Leo!"

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I wish I could make it better, but I can't. You have to stay here. Kory will have to do this herself."

"But she quit soon after Alex came here," Thomas told him, making Leo pause.

"Then that means," he began, and his face paled.

"What!" I cried out. "What does it mean?"

"She's coming," he whispered softly.

"Kory is coming here?" I said, my own face going white. "What about our children? If she comes, then so will they. And that means." I paused. "_**Shit!**_"

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Cole, he's back," I said.

"But Paige killed him," Leo countered.

"I know, but I saw him in a vision," I replied.

"Cole is the one Aunt Phoebe was in love with, right? Belthazor?" Chris asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But somehow he's back. And stronger than ever."

"So we need the Charmed Ones," Thomas said. It was not a question.

"Yes, we will," I answered. "It will definitely help, since Paige can heal, and Link is hurt."

"He's right," Tails said. "If this woman can heal people, then we'll need her and her sisters."

"Bring Wyatt as well," I offered.

"Fine," Leo said. He then orbed out in a flurry of lights, and I sighed.

"I think I got on his bad side already," I said.

"No kidding," Thomas began.

"Will you stop it already?" I snapped.

.oOo.

**Piper's POV**

"Piper!" I heard.

"Leo, up here!" I called back. I was in the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows, while Phoebe and Paige were gone. Wyatt was in there with me, and I was teaching how to make potions.

Leo came into the room, and said, "Where are your sisters?"

"They're living their own lives, or have you forgotten?" I asked.

"Still mad at me, I see," he sighed.

"You just _had _to chase Chris away, didn't you!" I yelled.

"I was shocked. I didn't know he wasn't a demon!" he tried defending himself.

"By the way, where is he?" I asked.

"He's in a different dimension," Leo told me.

"And you _left _him there!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, orbing in.

"_Leo_ here, left Chris in a different dimension!" I told her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He's in good hands," Leo said.

"And tell me, who's watching over him?" I asked.

"Alex is," was all that he said.

"Who the _hell_ is Alex?" Paige asked.

"That's what I want to know," said another voice.

"Hey Phoebe," Paige greeted her.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe returned. "So what's going on?"

"You three need to come with me," Leo said.

"We're not going until we have more information," I replied.

"But by then, it will be too late," he started. "Don't make me drag you there."

"Fine, we'll go," I said.

"Grab my hands then," he told us. "Piper, bring Wyatt."

* * *

_So, the Charmed Ones are introduced. Chris is the one Alex saw at the end of the last chapter. But we still don't know what's going on._

_Who is Alex? Who is the voice? And what about the Sages?_

_All these questions will be answered, maybe not soon, but before the story is over, for sure._

**Author's Note:**** I have to say, this chapter is just a filler, and I had to get this out. I will say though, that this story will kick off, maybe in a few chapters. These are just the introductory chapters, so don't give up on me. It will get easier when the action starts. Trust me.**

**Muse: Hey Mike!**

**Me: What Muse?**

**Muse: You forgot something...**

**Me: What's that?**

**Muse: You still have to update your profile.**

**Me: SHIT! Damn you Muse!**

**Muse: *grins wickedly* I just wanted to point that out.**

**Me: I'm definitely going to get you for that.**

**Muse: How's that?**

**Me: Volvagia!**

**Volvagia: *In a raspy voice* What Master?**

**Me: Get him!**

**Muse: *craps in pants, and runs away***

**Me: Please read and review so that I can get some comments, and see how this story is doing. I mean, I have 209 views, (At the _most_ there have been 80 people who have at least looked at this story), but only nine reviews! Don't be shy. I never was. Trust me. Your comment and opinion counts. Just don't be an a**hole in your review. Thank You, and have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 8: First Blood Drawn

**Author's Note:**** I don't own anything or anyone, except for my own characters.**

**Oh, and by the way, look at my forum, myforums/Michael-Storm/4140190/**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**First Blood Drawn**

**Link's POV**

I walked up to the Master Sword, and saw Navi fly up to it.

"Come on Link! Pull it out!" she cried out.

I wrapped my hands around the sword, and pulled. The sword came out of the pedestal easily. As soon as I lifted it, I felt dizzy, and blacked out.

.oOo.

_Link, wake up._

I groaned, wondering who it was.

_Link, please, we need you. Hero of Time._

"Leave me alone, Navi," I replied in my sleep. But something told me that it wasn't Navi talking to me. _But then, who…_

I woke up, and found myself in a deep blue walled room. Except that the walls looked like they were moving. I was laying on a symbol. I looked down, and saw the Triforce, and a man was standing on a yellow symbol.

"Why…" I began, but stopped. My voice-it was different.

"There's no time, Hero," the man told me. "My name is Rauru, and I am the Sage of Light. You need to find the other six Sages, and awaken them."

"My voice-" I tried again.

"You've grown Link!" I knew _that_ voice, very well.

"Navi-" I started. "Why?"

"Magic?" she asked Rauru.

"I can't tell you that," he told us. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find out on your own."

"Well then, let's go, Navi," I said, the first sentence I had said in a long time. My voice was deeper, and now I knew why—I had grown up, whether by magic or not, I didn't know. But it was time to find out.

.oOo.

It was a month later, and I had found out that I was a Hylian, and I had finally beaten Ganon, but I had not gone back to the past. This was where I belonged. I had lost too much, to just forget about all of it. There were too many people I once knew that were now gone, for me to just run off, and not do anything about it. Sure, I was going to miss my childhood that I never had, but it was worth it—I had saved Hyrule.

I looked out over the cliff that I sat on whenever I was thinking. I wondered where Navi had gone. I mean, I had gone to Termina, past Death Mountain, and all over the lands, but I couldn't find a hint of her. I didn't even know if she was still alive. I had dreams every night, about the final battle between me and Ganon, and about how I had helped him get the Triforce of Power.

And then there was _that_ place. I didn't know where it was, but I knew that even if I tried, I couldn't go back. I thought about the people I had met, and wondered how they were doing.

I sighed, and stood up. As I turned my back, I felt a ripple in the air. It was as if someone was reaching out towards me, from another world.

_Link, wake up…_ I heard.

_Not again…_ I thought.

_Link, The Chosen One, Hero of Time, Moon Slayer, wake up…_

.oOo.

**Alex's POV:**

"Link, wake up," I said softly. Link was lying in a bed, and his weapons were lying next to him.

"How do you know his titles?" Anakin asked.

"Trust me," I began. "Just like I know that _you_ are the Chosen One for _your _world, he's the Chosen One for _his_ world."

Link groaned, and sat up. He opened his eyes, and jumped out of the bed, and went to his sword. He picked it up, and took a defensive pose, all in less than a second.

"We're not going to hurt you, Link," I said.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" Thomas muttered.

I glared at Thomas at that.

"What?" he asked.

"If you're not going to help, then stay outside," I told him. I turned back to Link, knowing that he was like a time bomb, and that he would go off, if I didn't word it right. "Link," I began, "you're not in Hyrule anymore."

He looked at me, with a confused face. "Look outside, if you don't believe me."

He looked out the window, and gasped. "Where in Din's name am I?" he asked.

"Din didn't bring you here. Neither did Ganon, or the other two goddesses. My grandfather did," I replied.

"Very good, Alex," said a voice from behind me.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked him, without turning around. "You know something, and you're not telling me, or us, are you? Grandpa?"

"You're right. There is something going on. More than you could dream," Sonny said.

Then, in my mind, I heard, _Has the Voice talked to you yet?_

_How the HELL do you know about the Voice?_ I replied back, turning around to glare at him.

_I know more than you think, Alex, _he said.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at him. I shot a death glare at him, and turned away, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What are you doing to him?" Mario asked.

_It won't hurt as much, if you just accept that I'm telling you the truth…_

"GET OUT!" I yelled at Sonny. "Leave me _ALONE!_"

I ran out of the room, and almost ran into a woman, who was coming into the room.

.oOo.

**Paige's POV**

"What was _that_ about?" I asked.

"I think we need to know what's going on," Piper added.

Leo stopped in his tracks, as soon as he saw Sonny, and his mouth dropped in a rare display of emotion. "Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes?" he replied. "Oh. Leo! How are you?"

"Don't tell me he's an Elder, or I'll…" Piper began.

"I'm not," Sonny laughed. "I'm Alex's grandfather."

"Hello?" Link called out. "Have you all forgotten me?"

"Oh, sorry Link," Sonny replied.

"How can I get home?" he asked.

"You can't go home," Sonny told him, with a sad smile on his face.

"But Zelda-" Link started.

"Can take care of herself and the kingdom," he finished for Link. "But I don't think that's the real reason you want to go back, is it?"

"No," Link agreed. "I'm just scared. Sure, I'm twenty on the outside, but on the inside, I'm only thirteen."

"So Zelda didn't send you back in time, like in the-" Phoebe started, but cut off, as she saw Thomas' face.

"Stories?" she finished finally.

"No," Link answered. "But what stories?"

"Great, now you've done it," Piper told her.

"Guys, calm down," I interrupted them. "We have a bigger problem. Where are we? Leo?"

"Guys," Leo said to all the rest of the people in the room, "meet the Charmed Ones."

Just then, I saw the people I had seen in games, movies, and read about in stories. Mario, Luigi, Anakin, Sonic, and all the rest.

"Leo, what's going on?" I asked.

He turned towards me, and sighed. "You all recognize them, right?"

"Yes," I replied slowly. "But why…"

"Are they here?" he finished. "They're here for the same reason you are. The man who passed by you, was Alex, the one who was looking after Chris."

"And he just _left!_" Piper cried out.

"Well, I may have had something to do with it," Sonny told us.

.oOo.

**Alex's POV:**

I ran out into the hallway, and ran into my own room. There I sat down on my bed, and cried. I screamed and yelled, as if I didn't care who heard me, and I actually didn't. I just wanted to go back home, and not do what Sonny had told me. Or what the Voice told me. Him saying that, made me realize that the Voice was real, and it also made me realize that he was telling the truth. I needed to be here. I hated it, but it was the truth.

"Alex?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around, dreading at what I would see.

"How _dare you!_" I screamed. "_How DARE you take her form!"_

"Alex!" Kory gasped. "What are you talking about? It's me!"

I jumped off the bed, and hit her in the mouth. When she hit the ground, I saw the trickle of blood come out of her mouth. And as soon as I saw that, she shifted into someone else. A demon. A Shapeshifter.

"You'll pay for that! You are strong in your faith, Faith, but that won't save you," the woman told me. Then she shimmered out of the room.

_Faith? That's not my name. Is it?_

* * *

_Oh wow! A lot has happened. The Charmed Ones are here, Link is here, but who else is coming? Is Kory really going to show up?_

_And who was that Shapeshifter? Just some of the questions that are filling your minds._

_But trust me, it just gets better from here..._

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for all the views that have been given so far. And for those who have REviewed. (You know who you are). I just wanted to say that for the past two weeks, I haven't been doing well, not just on FF, but also with my boyfriend. We've broken up, after I found out he was cheating on me... BFs suck. But when it works, it works for life. I just hope I find that. (Maybe I should ask Phoebe?) JK!**

**Oh, and please review...I would really appreciate it! Thanks for your time!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Departure

**Author's Note: ****I don't own anything except for my own characters. And even then, I actually don't own Alex. (You'll see…Mwhahahahahahaha!)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Departure:**

**Piper's POV:**

I heard a voice cry out. I ran out of the room, and felt, rather than saw, my sisters follow me. I heard Thomas yelled Alex's name, but when I got to his room, I heard sobbing behind the door. I didn't know what I would find, but I knew it would be bad. But probably not as bad as when Prue died.

I opened the door, and called out softly, "Alex, are you okay?"

"Go away," he told me.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked in, and saw blood covering the rug. I gasped when I saw his face, twisted in pain. "Oh my God, Alex, what did you _do_?"

"It was a shape shifter," he said. I looked at his arms, but could only see the long sleeved shirt he had on. Then I saw the stains.

"What did you do?" I asked softly, going over to him. I tried pulling his arms away from his face, but he didn't let me. "Listen, I can freeze you, and I will still be able to see your arms, or you can let me see them yourself. It's your choice."

"Fine," he told me. "Just don't think any different about me."

I stiffened at that, but steeled myself for what was going to come. I slowly slid the sleeves down, and gasped. I cried out in surprise. His wrists were cut, and deep. He had many other scars from the same thing. He was _cutting_ himself!

"Alex! What the hell!" I yelled.

"What's the mat-" Paige started, as she came in. "Whoa."

"Why, Alex?" I asked.

"Because I can't take it anymore. First Thomas, then Kory, now the shape shifter? When is it going to stop?" he replied.

"I don't know the answer to that question, and I'm not going to pretend I do. But you can't do this to yourself," I answered. "You need to lead us, and you can't do that if you're dead."

"What if I don't _want to?"_ he yelled.

"But Alex," I started.

.oOo.

**Alex's POV:**

"No," I interrupted her. "You don't know what it's like to lose your family, and see everything fall apart right before your eyes. You don't know what it's like to see what you thought was wrong, become right, and see those whom you thought were evil, turn out to be good."

"You have _no _idea whom you're talking to," Paige said.

"Yes, I do," I disagreed. "You three are the Charmed Ones. You've fought more evil than anyone else has, and you've endured it. But not everyone can."

"He's right," Piper agreed. "Not everyone can take it. Remember Dan?"

"I do," Phoebe said. She was standing in the doorway. "He couldn't take the fact that you were a witch. So he left."

"I've got to go," I said. "Let me go."

"Not if you're going to do _that_," Piper told me.

"I won't," I assured her. _I'll do it after all of this is over._

.oOo.

**Kory's POV:**

I was walking along the street, looking at the boys and girls, and their parents. They were so unhappy, that I wished I could do something for them.

_You can do something for them._

I looked around, for the person who had spoken. But no one was around me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_Someone who loves you, _the voice answered.

"How can I help them?" I asked.

_You just have to make the choice,_ the voice said. _You have to answer a question._

"What question?" I asked.

_What would you do to help them?_

I paused. I thought about what I had done throughout my life. Getting married to Alex, having our kids, Mike and Kim, and being in love. But I had also lost a lot. My parents, and the ones I loved. Like Susan.

"Anything," I finally answered. "I would do anything to help them."

_Good answer._

With that, I felt something pull me, and I felt myself being ripped out of this place, and going to another. I found myself in a city, with huge buildings, and the largest one was right in front of me. I heard a scream—one that I would recognize anywhere I went. It was Alex.

* * *

_Wow! So Alex used to cut himself. What does it mean when the voice asked Kory if she would do anything? Is it the same voice that talked to Alex? So many questions, yet so few answers…for now._

**Author's Note:**** I wanted to make this a good chapter, but this just shocked me! I NEVER meant for this to come out. But if you're wondering, yes, I used to cut myself. The scars though, have healed since, and the only scar I have is the one on my arm, when I broke it, and the one on my tailbone. IT'S FINALLY HEALED! YAY!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that I hope to update this again, soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: Hearing the Voice

**Author's Note:**** I don't own anything, except for my own characters. But I don't own Alex. You'll see why later.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Hearing the Voice:**

**Kory's POV:**

I went inside of the building, and I followed my instincts, and searched for Alex. I somehow _felt_ him in a room upstairs. So that's where I went.

I saw a bunch of people, wait, no, people and _animals,_ _that_ _walked on two feet!_ I was shocked.

Then I saw a woman standing in the doorway, and gasped when I recognized her. It was Phoebe Halliwell! I couldn't believe it!

"Alex?" I whispered. Even though I said it softly, everyone had turned their heads to look at me. A man jumped up, took my hand, and started shaking it.

"I'm Leo, it's so nice to meet you! You are one of my biggest heroes!" he said.

"Wha-" I began, then saw Alex on the bed, his arms bleeding. "Oh no. Not again."

"What do you mean, 'not again'?" Paige asked.

"He's done this before?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "Here, let me take his hands."

"But," Piper began, but stopped. She nodded, and let me. I stepped up, and sat by my husband.

"Alex, what's the matter?" I asked, softly, in a language we had made up for these kinds of moments.

"Grandpa Sonny showed up. He's the Sage of Light," he answered.

I saw the truth in his eyes, and I knew that he wasn't lying. "Tell me everything."

So he did. He told me about how he came to this place-Mobius, and how Thomas had showed up, then everyone else. He left off when I came in, and by the time he was done, I saw the tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay," I whispered, still talking in the same language.

"It's too much," he added. "I don't know what to do. So much is at stake, especially Earth, and all the other planets and galaxies. I don't know how this is going to end. But I know what will happen to Mike."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

So he told me also about the visions he had, about Cole killing Mike, our son, and the last battle. About him fighting Satan himself, and us dying. It was too much. Tears pricked my eyes, and I saw him cry. I held him, and told the rest to leave.

.oOo.

**Link's POV:**

"What was that about?" Mario asked.

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "But it meant a lot to both of them, that much I know."

"So what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know, Link," Leo replied. "But we still need you, so don't leave."

"What do you mean? I can't leave," I reminded him.

"Good point," Leo agreed.

"Well, I'm going to check on the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"Fine, go," Shadow and Sonic told him.

.oOo.

**Knuckle's POV:**

I walked out, knowing that I wasn't going to the Master Emerald just to check on it. I had to get away from all the pain. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't get to see the inside of the room. No one but the sisters and that woman did. I wanted to get away before my tears started falling-before everyone saw how weak I was.

_Knuckles, Sonic needs your help._

"What?" I asked. I knew the voice was from inside my head.

_Not right now, but later. When he finds out who he truly is._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_You'll see._ It seemed like the voice was smiling.

.oOo.

**Narrator's POV:**

This happened, not just to Knuckles, but the voice also talked to the Charmed Ones, Obi-Wan, Link, and the Mario Bros. It told them that someone they knew very well, would need their help, and that they will know what it was talking about when it happened.

.oOo.

**Kory's POV:**

_You'll see, _the voice finished.

I sighed, and thought about what the voice had told me. _Why would Alex need me? Out of all people, he needs his Grandfather, not me._ It was time to talk to Sonny. It was time for some answers.

* * *

_So, Kory's here now. But when are their kids coming? Soon…you'll see._

_What was the voice talking about to everyone? Why did it appear to the others, and not just to Alex?_

_Is the voice going to show who it is?_

_Wait and see…_

**Author's Note:**** I did not know where this came from. Ooooo, and you got two chapters in ONE NIGHT! Seriously. It's 8:45 right now.**

**I have some bad news. One of my close friends, his best friend died on Oct 6, of this year. He had just turned 17 on Sept 21. R.I.P. to him. May he be happy, for the rest of eternity.**

**Muse: Hey Mike, you need to get over it. It was a month ago. You don't want to go back into that depression again.**

**Me: I know. So, how about this-everyone who reads this, review. That may make me update faster, and it will definitely raise my spirits! So PLEASE review! *gives readers puppy eyes***

**Muse: Yeah, please do as he asks. He doesn't ask for much. Just this one thing. Thank you, and good night!**

**Me: Good night everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Son and Daughter

**Author's Note:**** I do not own anything except my own characters, and my plot. I don't own Alex or Gabriel. But I _do_ own Selene, and Kyle.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Son and Daughter:**

**Mike's POV:**

"Hey Kim," I greeted my sister.

"Hey Mike," she replied. "Where's Mom?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I went to go look for her, thinking that she was feeding the homeless, like she usually does, but I can't find her."

Kory always cared for people, no matter who they were. But there _had_ been some people who she didn't care for, but those were few. Like Thomas.

"She'll show up soon-she always does," Kim assured me.

"I know," was all I said. Then, as an afterthought, I asked, "How is Selene?"

"She's doing fine," she answered. "She's waiting for you at your house."

"Figures. Probably to get me back for scaring her like that," I muttered.

Selene was my fiancé, and I loved her, and last night, I had run off, because our mother hadn't shown up. She knew anything could happen to me and that I could take care of myself, but that still didn't stop her from worrying. She was going to be married to me-what would you expect? I was in the Marines, and she knew how dangerous it could be for me. It also didn't help that Alex and Thomas had vanished. There were rumors about how Thomas had kidnapped him, and was probably torturing him right then. Then there were other rumors about how they both died. Most of those, had to do with them fighting each other. But it didn't make sense, since Alex had crashed his fighter into the Pacific.

I sighed, as I left the house. Our families still lived on the base, even though we were in different divisions. Kory was in the Army, I was in the Marines, and Mom and Dad were in the Air Force.

I walked up to my door, and opened it, expecting for Selene to yell at me. Instead, I saw her crying on the couch.

"What's the matter?" I asked, dreading at how she would answer. I walked up to her, and sat next to her.

"It's about Kory," she told me. "She's missing."

.oOo.

**Kim's POV:**

I watched as my brother left the house, and sighed. I knew he was going through a tough time. We all were. I wish I knew what I could do to make him happy, but I didn't.

_What would you do for your brother? Or your parents for that matter?_

I looked around, searching for the source of who was speaking. But there was no one in the house except for me. Kyle wouldn't be home for a while, and I knew he would probably want to go straight to bed. He was with the night watch, and he was in the middle shift. It was hard on him, but he was happy to do it.

_What would you do for Kyle?_

I stopped chopping the cabbage, and stiffened. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Who are you?"

_I'm just a friend,_ the voice said. _Someone who has watched over you since you were born. I've watched over everyone after they were born, no matter who they were. Just trust me. You always have, you just don't realize it._

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" I asked.

_You don't. And you won't unless you trust me, so I can take you to your parents._

"What about my brother? And our families?" I asked.

_They will come too, if they want._

Suddenly, I blacked out.

.oOo.

I looked around, and saw a young woman, sitting on a stump. She was wearing a white flowing robe, kind of like what people wore in Roman times.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kim Wilcox, daughter of Kory and Alex Wilcox," the woman said. It was _her!_ _She_ was the voice! "You know who I am, and what I am. But you must not tell anyone who I am until it is time."

"What do you mean?"

"If Alex finds out who he truly is, before it is time, then all will be lost. You will _not_ win the final battle," the woman told me.

"Final battle? What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Against Satan," the woman said simply.

"You're, _Gabriel?"_ I was shocked. Wait, no. Shocked was the wrong word. Actually, there wasn't _any_ word that could describe how I felt. "But you're-"

"A myth?" she finished for me, then laughed. Her laugh was unworldly, and it drifted around the place. She was laughing with pure joy, not the forced kind that I had heard ever since I was born. She was laughing in a free way, as if she didn't care about what was going to happen, even though I knew this wasn't true. She was just living in the moment.

"Oh, that was good," she told me. "But no, I'm not a myth. Sure, a lot of people think I am, but a lot don't. And for that, I'm glad."

"So, what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to your parents, with your brother," she answered.

"To Heaven?" I asked.

"No," she grew serious, this time. "A world that you might know very well. But I'm not going to tell you which one."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because even if I _did_ tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Now, close your eyes."

I did as she told me, and I felt myself get lighter. I felt wind brush past me, and a force pushed me onwards. To where, I didn't know. But I hoped that it would not be a bad place.

.oOo.

**Mike's POV:**

I felt myself being lifted out of this world, and I gasped out, _NO!_

_You have to, _a voice told me. It sounded like a woman, but I couldn't be sure. When I landed though, I saw Kim standing next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "But I hope we find out soon."

"Probably sooner than you think," I added. "Look who's coming."

It was Kory, their mother, and she did _not_ look happy.

.oOo.

**Alice's POV:**

I opened my eyes, and saw Edward staring at me. "Will it come true?"

"I don't know," I answered. I had just seen the fate of the universe, and it was not good. It had darkness surrounding it. "But whatever happens, I hope it's for the best."

* * *

_So, Kim and Mike are going to Mobius…will Alex's vision come true? Is Cole really back, and is he alive?_

_Now we have finally found out who the voice is-Gabriel the Archangel._

_But who exactly is Alex? And is he really the one who decides the fate of the world?_

_Whatever happens, will not be good._

_See you next time…_

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's the next morning, a Sunday, and I am SO HAPPY! I LOVE writing! I wish that I could write till I dropped dead, but then, how will this story EVER get finished? *Sighs* Oh well.**

**Muse: Hey guys! Mike wants to thank all those who have viewed this story, so far 312 views! Not the visitors, since that's so low, but still. Just PLEASE review! **

**Me: I only wrote this chapter, not to just continue this story, but also because I have that many views! The most views I have in all of my stories! Yay! *Runs out of the room, yelling in happiness***

**Muse: *stares at him* Oh well. Just please review, and have a nice day! Cya!**


	13. Chapter 12: They're Coming

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I LOVE writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**They're Coming…**

**Kory's POV:**

"So how did it start?" Piper asked me.

"It was soon after Sonny died, and he was in a deep depression," I began, and then stopped. I had felt something go through the air, and I felt something connect with my mind. "Hold on."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but I was already out of the room. I ran down the hallway, and down the stairs. I went out the door, and I saw what had caused the feeling. It was Mike and Kim.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"I don't know, ask _her,_" Mike answered.

"I know who the voice is," Kim told us. I gaped at her.

"You've heard the voice too?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah," she looked down at the ground. "But I can't say who it is."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It told me not to. But it said you knew who it was. Especially Alex," she replied.

"Let's go in," I started. "Your dad is not doing so well."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"He-" I began, but stopped. "It's better if I show you."

.oOo.

**Mike's POV:**

I followed my mom into the building, and gasped as I looked around. It looked so much like something I had seen before.

Then I saw someone, no some_thing_ I had grown up hearing about.

"He's _real?"_ I asked. I had just seen Sonic pass by, and he had broken into a run.

"Yeah," Kory replied. "He's trying to find Knuckles."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"He left last night, and he hasn't been back yet. We're getting a bit worried," Kory answered.

"He can take care of himself, if I can go off of the games," I replied.

"Yeah, he's always been tough," Kim agreed.

"I know," Kory sighed. "I'm more worried about Alex."

"Why? What's wrong with Dad?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all that Kory said.

We had come to a door, and somehow I knew that this was our destination. "Dad's behind this door, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Mom replied, then she turned around to face us. "Now, what you are about to see…well, just don't let it change who your dad is, in your minds. Trust me. He's done this before, and I want him to stop, but it's hard for him."

"He's relapsed, hasn't he?" Kim asked. I nodded in agreement.

"You know?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, he told us, not too long ago," I replied.

"Just don't say anything bad about it," she tried.

"We know," Kim said.

With that, our mom opened the door, and we walked in. The first thing I saw was the blood covering the floor. I then saw my dad lying on the bed.

Kim, having a weak stomach, fled the room, and I could hear retching from the hallway. I had a stronger stomach, but it still made me dizzy. "He really did it, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was going to do it all the way, but Piper stopped him."

"Wait, Piper, as in Piper _Halliwell?_" I cried out.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I was just as shocked as you were. But that's not the biggest surprise."

"I don't know what could be bigger than that," I said.

"Just look behind you," she told me.

I did, and I stepped back in shock. My great-grandfather was _right in front of me!_ He looked solid, and that was the biggest surprise of all. "How-" I began. "I thought he died when Dad was nine."

"I _did_ die," Sonny agreed. "But then again, I didn't _fully_ die. I just found out who I truly am, when I died."

I looked at Mom, and she explained. "He's the Sage of Light."

"Oh," I said. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. I only did that when I was upset, or was thinking hard about something. But this time, I was upset.

I walked off, and went out the front door, wondering why this was happening.

.oOo.

**Kory's POV:**

"He's hurt," I said.

"No, he's just worried what this means. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not," Sonny disagreed.

"_I _don't know if it's a good thing," I agreed. I saw him open his mouth, about to say something, but I stopped him. "Look, I've got to think about this. Okay? Don't rush me." I walked off, and went to find a quiet place where I could think.

**Link's POV:**

I thought back to when I first knew I was in love. I had thought it was Zelda, but I was _so_ wrong. It was _never_ that easy. I had fallen in love with someone I knew I couldn't ever be with. One, since they were from another time and place, and the other is just because of what they were.

**Alex's POV:**

I sighed, still lying on the bed. I got up, and dried my tears from my face. I looked in the mirror, and saw the dullness in my eyes. There was only a faint glimmer of light in them, and even that was low. I started to walk out, but a voice stopped me.

"Haven't you done enough already?" I asked him. I already knew who it was. I turned around, and saw Sonny.

"Look, if you don't believe me, then go. But if everyone dies because of you, then that will be your fault, not mine," he sighed.

"I'm going," I told him. I walked out of the room, and went to the rooftop. I sat down on the edge, and looked out over the city. Then, I did something I promised myself I would not do, since my grandfather died. I sang.

I started out with something small, like My Wish, then I went to a song that I hadn't sung ever since I first heard it. I had learned the words, but I never sang it. I took a deep breath, and started.

_I came by today to see you  
I just had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you, and never let go_

Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told  
You won't be called home  
Until it's your time

I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you

I sang my heart out, and thought about what Kory would think if I had died. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I put my hand to my face.

**Kory's POV:**

I heard a voice sing in the night, and I wondered who it was. Then, as I heard the song, I knew who it was. It was Alex. I remembered the time we heard that song. It was during our parents' funerals. I went up to the roof, and saw him sitting on the edge of the building. I knew he wasn't going to jump. He used to do that when he was seven. And he said that it helped him think.

I went up behind him, and I took his hand. I brought his wrist up to my face, and kissed it. He jumped, then saw me. He smiled grimly, and then I leaned towards his face, and I kissed him. I saw him hesitate, but a second later, he kissed me back. We locked lips, and we held each other for a long time that night.

.oOo.

**Link's POV:**

I walked to the river, and closed my eyes. I just wished that he was with me. I _wanted_ him, but I knew that we couldn't be together. But that didn't stop me from trying.

"Link!" yelled a voice. I knew who it was without even turning around.

"Zelda?" I gasped, looking at her. She was dressed in a purple gown, and she looked as if she was tired.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly. "But I know someone who does."

.oOo.

Around the universes, people from different worlds came to Mobius. The loved ones of everyone, were sent there: The Charmed Ones' husbands, Padmé, Peach, Daisy, and all the rest came, except for one.

That one will come later.

* * *

_So, we find out why Alex harmed himself, and that Mike and Kim are on Mobius._

_Kory and Mike are comforting each other, which is good, because of what is to come._

_But who is Link's lover?_

_And the biggest question, what do the Sages have to do with the whole dilemma?_

_You'll find out soon…_

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I have 382 views! YAHOOOOO! Just please don't forget to review!**

**Muse: *walks in, bruised and battered, and a bit burned.* Hey guys.**

**Me: Muse! What happened?**

**Muse: You mean you don't remember? You set that dragon on me!**

**Me: Oops! Sorry.**

**Muse: *sighs* It's okay. Just don't do it again.**

**Me: Hey, you two! Break it up! *looks behind, and sees Link and Alex fighting***

**Others: No, don't! We have good money on this!**

**Me: *looks at them, then looks at the swords that are swinging through the air* Fine. *Brings out a HUGE sword, and challenges them both to a duel***

**Muse: Dammit Mike! You have to finish this!**

**Me: I can't! I'm in the middle of something! * I duck, just as a sword slices at the air where my head was***

**Muse: *sighs* Fine. Everyone have a nice weekend, and happy reading! Please don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 13: New Powers

**Author's Note:**** I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**New Powers:**

**Unknown POV:**

I watched as the snow floated down and landed on the ice-covered river. I knew that we would have to be leaving soon, but I didn't want to. I was still in love with _him_, and I wanted to be here when he came back. I was shocked to find out that I liked guys, but I did. It was definitely a big shocker. I still hadn't told anyone yet-I didn't know if I ever could.

I sighed. When Link came, I had found out that he didn't like Zelda, but it took me to show him that he liked guys. I didn't force him, but when he found out, he was shocked, to say the least. He tried pushing me away, thinking that he could become straight again, if he left me. But it didn't work. He came back one night, with tears in his eyes. That was when we really fell in love.

I felt the tears freeze on my face, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Again. For four years, I've been waiting for him. I just didn't know how much longer I would be able to wait. It just hurt.

I heard them calling my name as I laid down, and felt the sobs rise into my chest, and come out of my mouth. When I was done crying, my voice was hoarse, and I was tired.

I succumbed to the darkness, falling deep into the hole, where I knew I couldn't get out of, unless I wanted to. And even then, I would need help. I just hoped it would come in time.

**Alex's POV:**

I walked down the stairs, from the rooftop, with Kory holding my hand. We were side by side, and I heard shouts coming from below. We looked at each other, and ran down.

We opened the door, expected to fight someone, when we saw who was shouting. Everyone was, except for the creatures from Mobius.

I saw Henry and Coop arguing with their wives, and I saw Daisy and Peach reaching for Luigi and Mario. I saw Padmé and Anakin kissing, with Obi-Wan's mouth hanging open behind them. I looked at how Link reacted to Zelda, and I knew something was going on-he was awkward around her, while she hugged him. Everyone who was already here, their "special person" was there with them.

"Everyone except for Susan," Leo said softly.

"You know what happened, don't you?" I asked.

"Not really," he sighed. "I just know what they told me."

"The Elders, huh," Kory said.

"Yeah. Them," he replied.

"They _really_ need to stop putting their hands into other people's business!" Kory snapped. "I mean, look at how much Piper hates them! She despises them so much!"

"I know," he said, surprising both of us. "I know."

"Link, what's the matter?" I heard Zelda ask.

Then, I felt it. I felt…repulsion. As if he didn't like her at all. "Zelda, come here," I told her.

"But we're getting married soon," she said.

"Just do it!" I shouted. No one noticed. "He's…unsure." I saw Link give me a look of relief, but for what, I didn't know. Then, I really felt what was going on. "He's in love with someone else," I said softly.

Then, I grabbed my head, and cried out in surprise. The whole room went silent.

.oOo.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I heard a cry, and I felt the pain coming from someone. I looked around, and saw Alex lying on the ground, with his head in his hands. "What happened?" Kory asked.

"Don't tell me…" I started, looking at Leo.

"He is," he confirmed.

"Crap," I sighed. "Leave us. Everyone, leave now." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "If you don't leave, then you will have to answer to me. Alex is going through something, and I need to help him."

At that, they started to go upstairs. "No, not there. Go outside."

"But why?" Piper asked.

I just looked at her, and nodded my head towards Link. "Oh," was all that she said. Then, she started ushering people outside.

"Link, you stay here," I told him.

"But-" he started.

"No buts," I replied.

"Fine," he sighed.

"What's going on?" Kory asked.

"You need to go too."

"I'm not going until you tell me what's going on!" she yelled. With that, Alex started to yell as well. I could feel the pain and fear rolling off of him in waves. It was so much, that I struggled to keep myself sane.

"He's becoming an Empath," I told her.

"Shit," Kory cursed. She nodded, then left. I turned to Leo, and I nodded my head, and he orbed out.

"Why is he hurting like that?" Link asked.

I looked at Link and sighed. "Because of you."

He looked at me, shocked, as if he couldn't believe he was the problem. "It's not you. It's your love and fear."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Empaths can feel emotions that anyone else feels, but they feel them much stronger. It can be very dangerous to many, especially to those who weren't given it, and were meant to carry it, or were born with it. Trust me. Tell me, who do you love."

"Not Zelda," I sighed. "He saved me."

"He?" I asked.

"Yes, he showed me the truth about what I liked and what I didn't. He was kind, funny, and so amazing. I haven't seen him in two years, but I know he's waiting for me." (**A/N: I know what I said, four years, and this time two, but remember, different worlds…**)

"And you love him," I said.

"I do," I replied. "But _please_ don't tell anyone! I don't want them to know."

"I understand," I replied. He looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Most people I know, would hurt me, or kill me for what I am," he sighed.

"I know, but I'm not 'most people'. Now help me with Alex."

"How?" he asked.

"Send reassuring thoughts to him," I instructed.

"How do I do that?" he questioned.

"Just think happy thoughts, and I'll do the rest," I answered.

He turned towards Alex, and knelt down. He put his hand on Alex's head, and concentrated. I could tell it was helping both of them, and I just wanted to stand there and watch. But I had work to do. I closed my eyes, and send out a thought.

_Alex_

.oOo.

**Alex's POV:**

_Alex_, I heard.

_Not again,_ I thought. It was the voice again.

_I'm not the voice. It's me. Phoebe._

_Phoebe?_ I asked.

_Yeah, _she replied. _You need me to teach you how to use this power, and not let it take control._

_How?_ I asked.

_Meet me tomorrow at dawn._

I opened my eyes, and sighed. I felt so much better. "Thank you," I whispered.

"It's no problem," Phoebe replied.

* * *

_So, Alex is an Empath? What else is he? WHO is he?_

_Who is Link's lover? Who is this mysterious person, and where are they?_

_So many questions, so few answers._

_Mwhahahahahahahahaha!_

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I have over 400 views! YAY! All thanks to you! I'm SO HAPPY! We'll find out who Link's lover in the next part. There's still two HUGE battles to do, and the first one comes at the end of this one. It's the one Alex had the vision about. Trust me, it's gonna be good!**


	15. Chapter 14: Visons of What Might Happen

**Author's Note: ****I do not own anything, except for my own characters. And not even Alex, in a way. You will find out later. Maybe in like 15 chapters or so. I don't know yet.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Visions of What Might Happen:**

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up, and laid in my bed. I watched as Kory slept, and sighed. This was the time that I liked most. The quiet before the day began. Before the storm started. I could tell that what was happening, was nothing compared to what will happen later on.

I got up, and stretched my arms out in front of me. I walked over to the dresser, and got dressed. Then I walked out, and sighed. I went up to the rooftop, and looked out over the city. The sun was just starting to rise, and I watched it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" said a voice. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," I greeted him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I could just tell, by the way your voice sounded," I answered. I turned around, and stared at him.

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I took a step back as Alex turned his gaze at me, and stifled a gasp. His eyes were emotionless. They were so cold, and unfeeling.

"Alex," I started, "Why are your eyes…" I trailed off.

It took him a minute to answer. "Because I can't show emotion, or people will know what I'm thinking. People like Thomas."

"But you said you trusted him," I said.

"I lied," he replied. "I could never trust him. He hurt me and my family too much. But Susan did not deserve what happened."

"Tell me about Susan," I asked.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I woke up with a sad feeling. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't mine. I felt who it was, and sighed. Alex was hurt more than he let on. I vowed to make it my job to help him, no matter what. I sat up, and yawned. Coop groaned next to me, and I let him stay in bed. I needed to be alone for a while. I needed to think about a way to save Alex.

**Anakin's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, meditating, and thinking. Padmé was in the next room. When Obi-Wan found us kissing, he broke us up, and sent us to sleep in different rooms.

_At least he doesn't know that we're married._ Now, _that_ would be bad. I cleared my mind of all thoughts and sighed deeply. I breathed in and out, and settled down. When my mind was blank, I let my mind wander. I thought it as tendrils of mist, reaching out and touching everything.

I felt something come over me, and gasped as something filled my vision. I saw destruction. Everything was gone. The galaxy was no more, and it was all because of…me. _But why?_

_Because you turn against the Jedi,_ a voice replied. _Because you think that Padmé will die. But she won't, unless you let her, and that will be the direct result of you going to the Dark Side._

I gasped, as I sat up, covered in sweat. I yanked off my sheets, and ran over to the next room. I slowly opened the door, and I sighed in relief as I saw her sleeping peacefully.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Checking to see if my dream was real," I replied, knowing it was Obi-Wan. I turned around, and sighed. "I had a vision."

"What about?" he asked.

"The destruction of the galaxy, and of the Jedi Order," I whispered softly. His eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"How do you know that it won't happen?" he asked. "I mean-"

"I just do," I interrupted. "If I turn to the Dark Side, then the galaxy will be destroyed."

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

"Why would you turn to the Dark Side?" I asked.

"Because of her," he replied. He walked off, and I sighed. _What is going on?_

* * *

_Like Obi-Wan said, what exactly IS going on?_

_Will Anakin and Obi-Wan find out how Anakin will turn to the Dark Side? Will they be able to stop it from happening?_

_What is Phoebe going to do to save Alex?_

_And will Obi-Wan find out about Anakin's marriage to Padmé?_

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry that it took so long to update! So many people I know have died lately, five in fact, and my sister had to put her dog of 11 years to sleep on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Please give me a break! I lost a good friend to cancer just last week as well. He died last tuesday night, and he was under 20 years old. Why do the good die young? Please review, and I might be happier. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, but shame on all of you who haven't! *d00m glare***


	16. Chapter 15: Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**** I do not own anything. In fact, I only own half of Thomas, Half of Sonny, and half of Alex. The rest of the obvious characters, are not mine. Gabriel is God's Angel, so I don't own him, nor do I own the other Archangels. But I DO own the plot, as well as people including, but not limited to: Kory, Mike, Susan, their parents, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Fulfilling the Prophecy Part One:**

**Gabriel's POV: The Past:**

I walked up to the floating island that I knew I would have to visit someday again. I just hoped that it would not be soon. I had given the Master Emerald to the tribe that lived there, and given them a prophecy as well. That one day, there would come a time, when the universe would become dark, and there will be one man who shone above the rest. He would lead them to victory against the greatest evil. But he would have to pass the tests I had set up on this island. There were traps all around the sanctuary, that I had set, but there was one path that took the longest. Only one person could go through it. Not even I could. Not even Raphael or Uriel could. I didn't know if even Michael could. But whoever it was, they would bring the universe to its knees, and lift it back up to the highest degree.

I looked long at the Emerald, and sighed. The time would come when people didn't believe in me, or the Archangels anymore. There would also come a time when most people didn't believe in Jesus as well. Even I didn't know if we will make it.

.o-O-o.

**Alex's POV:**

I was standing on the roof of the building, with Phoebe next to me. I looked down, and saw everyone practicing their techniques at fighting. Kory and Thomas were fighting hand to hand, while the kids watched, and learned.

"Just concentrate," Phoebe told me. "Let yourself go, and don't think about anything."

"I'm scared to," I replied.

"Why?" she asked. "There's nothing you can do to me."

"It's not what I can do, it's what I _might_ do."

"What's going on, Alex? You're starting to scare me," Phoebe stated.

"I feel urges to do something, and every night, it gets harder and harder to fight them. I don't know what they are about, but it scares me," I admitted.

"I was scared about becoming a witch, so I know what you mean."

"No, you don't. This is different. It's like…" I paused. "It's like I have the whole universe resting on my shoulders. As if one action can tell if the universe will fall or live."

"I'll be right here, always able to help you," she told me.

"That's just it. I don't think you'll be around me much longer."

.o-O-o.

**Phoebe's POV:**

Alex was starting to scare me. What he said, was impossible. There was no way he could feel that. And I knew no one else was feeling it, so he couldn't have picked it up from someone. But how…actually, I didn't want to know.

I looked at him, and saw his breathing slow, and saw him calm down. I knew what he was doing, and it was what I wanted, so I let him continue.

Then all of a sudden, he jumped up, and opened his eyes. They were not blue anymore. They were the color of ice. With a hint of silver in them, as well.

"Alex?" I called him. He didn't appear to have heard me. I tried again, and got no response.

Instead, he ran past me, and to the door.

"_Shit!"_ I cursed.

.o-O-o.

**Knuckles' POV:**

I watched as a blur sped up to me, and tried passing me. I held out an arm though, and immediately, I felt my bones break. _SHIT! Not again!_

I yelped in pain, as Sonic and Shadow yelled.

"What happened?" Mighty asked.

"I don't know," I started.

"But I do," a voice finished. I turned around to see Phoebe.

"What happened? What _was_ that?" Kory asked.

"_That_, was Alex," Phoebe answered.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I mean, he's after something, or trying to find something," Phoebe explained. "Is there something valuable that he might know about?"

My face paled at that.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm just perfect. But the Master Emerald might not be."

I could see his face twist in pain at my sarcastic tone. "Look, we need to protect it."

"But you are not going," Tails said. "Your arm is broken."

"Tails is right," Sonic said. "You need to get it set, and rest."

"I…" I began, but stopped, as I saw the look on Mighty's face. "Fine."

"I'll go with Tails, and Shadow can come as well," Sonic told me. "We'll make sure nothing will happen to it."

"I sure hope so. Because if something does, then you won't like it when you get home. And be _sure_ to bring Alex back. We need to talk."

.o-O-o.

**Sonic's POV:**

Tails, and Shadow were running right behind me, and we were trying to catch up to Alex. I could see his blur in the distance. I briefly wondered how he could run so fast.

"What's going on?" I asked Tails.

"I don't know, but he's going a lot faster than we are," he replied.

"Don't worry about that," I told him. I automatically went faster, and soon, I was catching up to Alex.

"Hey!" I shouted to him. "Slow down!"

But he kept on running. "Hey, I'm _talking_ to you!"

He turned his head, and looked at me. I saw his eyes, and my world stopped. They were not the innocent blue I had seen so many times. They were the color of cold ice. As if his heart had hardened. I felt Tails and Shadow rush past me, and heard them shout out to me.

I had never seen those eyes before, yet they seemed familiar. Why? I didn't know.

.o-O-o.

**Shadow's POV:**

"Look," I began, talking to Tails, "since Sonic's not running anymore, I'm gonna try to catch up to Alex."

"Good luck," Tails told me.

"I don't need luck. I'm the _Ultimate Lifeform!" _I shouted, as I ran faster. I took out one of the Chaos Emeralds I had tucked away, and focused my energy on it. I channeled my anger out into the jewel, and yelled, as a blast shook the ground.

When the dust cleared, I saw Alex still running, and the shaking following him. He was getting closer to Angel Island, and we did not have a lot of time left. Whatever was going to happen, would be bad.

.o-O-o.

**Tails' POV:**

I passed Shadow, and saw him gaping at the damage, then saw him look at Alex. Shaking his head, he started running again, and I sighed.

"Amy,"I said into a comlink I had made. "Can you get a visual on Alex?"

"_Yes,"_ came the reply. _"He's about two miles away from the island."_

"Thank you," I told her.

I ran as fast as I could, and slowly, but surely, I caught up to the young man. I looked at him, and saw how he was breathing. His chest was barely rising, as he ran. I wondered why that was. He wasn't even tired. _What IS Alex? Why isn't he tired? Even Sonic and Shadow are getting tired. Why isn't he?_

When I got to the edge of the island, I stopped in shock.

"_Tails! What are you doing?" _I heard Amy's voice come over the link.

"He's…" I began, then paused, still trying to take in what I was seeing.

"_What is he doing?" _I could hear the panic in her voice.

"_Tails, you _better_ tell me what he's doing, dammit!"_ came Knuckles voice.

"He's taking the long way…" I said, the shock in my voice evident. I stared off at Alex, hoping he knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Whoa! What is happening to Alex? Why is he acting so weird, and why is he going to Angel Island? Is he the person that is going to destroy the universe, and bring it back up?_

_Like Tails, I just hope that he knows what he is doing…_


	17. Chapter 16: Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**** I do not own anything except the obvious. I only own the plot, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Fulfilling the Prophecy Part Two:**

**Kory's POV:**

"_He's taking the long way…" _I heard Tails reply after a long moment of silence.

Immediately, I saw Knuckles' face pale even more, if that was possible. His face was so white, I didn't think that he had any blood left in him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Even Mighty looked shaken, and that was saying something.

"He's fulfilling the first part of the prophecy," said a voice. I knew, without turning around, that it was Sonny.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't mean," Knuckles began. But the look on Sonny's face confirmed it. He sighed, and muttered darkly. "What will happen to the Emerald?"

"I don't know," Sonny answered. "The prophecy doesn't explain that part."

I turned away from them, and went to the window.

_God, Alex, I hope to God that you know what you are doing._

.o-O-o.

**Alex's POV:**

At that moment, I didn't even think about what I was doing. I ran past the traps that had been set up, not even realizing how much effort it took for whoever it was to set them up. I just sped past them, and didn't even look back. I only stopped when I got to the Master Emerald, in the middle of the sanctuary. I reached for it, and saw Tails, Sonic and Shadow come up. They saw me, and I looked back at them.

.o-O-o.

**Sonic's POV:**

"Alex, don't touch it!" Tails said franticly. "You don't know what it can do!"

"I don't care," Alex said, dreamily. I saw him reach further for it, and finally, he touched it. With a loud bang, we were blinded by a white light.

.o-O-o.

The entire universe felt the shift in balance. The darkness drifted over the worlds, and claimed some of them. No one realized it was bad, only the few people that knew what was going on, knew that trouble was coming. And, now with Alex gone, they didn't know if they would survive the battle against _him._

.o-O-o.

**Alice's POV:**

I gasped, as a very clear image of a soldier came into my view. I screamed as I saw him get swallowed by a very bright light, and when the light cleared, there was nothing there. He was gone. What this meant, I did not know. But I knew that it would be bad.

* * *

**Me: **Hey guys! Thank you for reading the last two chapters! I know that I haven't done this in a while, and I still need to put everyone on my profile, but I've had a lot of things going on in my life, and it is not fun. I've been going through my past, and thinking about what I could have done to change my life. It is hard to live with depression. Trust me, it is.

**Muse: **It's okay, Michael. At least you're still updating this story. Unlike some people I will not mention.

**Me:** Thanks Muse. Anyway, please review, and have fun reading!


	18. Chapter 17: Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**** I do not own anything except the obvious, and the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Fulfilling the Prophecy Part Three:**

**Michael's POV:**

I watched as my mom got the news about my dad. I didn't have to hear what was said. I knew he was gone. I could barely feel anything. I saw Sonny standing off in one of the corners, and I went over to him.

"Is he really gone?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, we all saw the light, and we saw the clearing. No one could have survived that. Sonic and them are lucky that they did."

Sonny nodded. "And what do you think about Alex?"

"I don't know," I repeated. "I mean, don't we need him in the future?" I paused. "Wait. Is that where he is? In the future?"

Sonny smiled. "I wish. Then all of this would be behind him, and us as well. But no. He isn't. He's safe in the Sacred Realm."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's sleeping. He was shadowed by doubt, pain, and hurt. He was not as honorable as he will be later on," Sonny replied. "This is just to help him get past the deaths of people that he loves, that have happened, and will happen."

"What do you mean, _will_ happen?" I asked. "You know something that you're not telling us, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. But he will wake in twenty years. And he will need all of you. He will need the support from his family and friends. And most of all, from his brother."

"Thomas?" I asked. "What does he have to do with-"

"Everything," Sonny interrupted. "He decides whether or not Alex will win the battle against Satan. I can only hope that he chooses right."

.o-O-o.

**Sonny's POV:**

I watched as Michael walked off, after we were done talking. I knew that these next few years would be the most trying for all of them. They will lose so many loved ones. I wished I could help them, but I couldn't. And even if I could, there would be no point. The people that will die, would just die later, no matter what. Especially a few in Alex's family.

* * *

_So, what happened to Alex? What is going on? Is this the end of everything as we know it?_

_No. It is not the end._

_It is just the beginning._..

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I know. This was a short chapter. But it was only a epilogue for the last chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I hope. But still, have fun reading! And don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Twenty Years Later

**Last time, in "Ultimate Destiny"…**

"_Alex, don't touch it!" Tails said franticly. "You don't know what it can do!"_

"_I don't care," Alex said, dreamily. I saw him reach further for it, and finally, he touched it. With a loud bang, we were blinded by a white light._

_.o-O-o._

_ The entire universe felt the shift in balance. The darkness drifted over the worlds, and claimed some of them. No one realized it was bad, only the few people that knew what was going on, knew that trouble was coming. And, now with Alex gone, they didn't know if they would survive the battle against him._

_.o-O-o._

_I gasped, as a very clear image of a soldier came into my view. I screamed as I saw him get swallowed by a very bright light, and when the light cleared, there was nothing there. He was gone. What this meant, I did not know. But I knew that it would be bad._

_.o-O-o._

_I watched as my mom got the news about my dad. I didn't have to hear what was said. I knew he was gone. I could barely feel anything. I saw Sonny standing off in one of the corners, and I went over to him._

"_Is he really gone?" I asked._

"_What do you think?" he replied._

"_I don't know," I said. "I mean, we all saw the light, and we saw the clearing. No one could have survived that. Sonic and them are lucky that they did."_

_.o-O-o._

"_Thomas?" I asked. "What does he have to do with-"_

"_Everything," Sonny interrupted. "He decides whether or not Alex will win the battle against Satan. I can only hope that he chooses right."_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Twenty Years Later:**

**Michael's POV:**

Kim and I were watching an episode of Charmed in the room we shared. Both of us were silent, and not showing emotions, which was hard to do, since we were watching the episode where Chris died.

"What's going on…" said a voice, that trailed off, as they saw what we were watching. "Is that, _me?"_

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Chris who was talking. "Yes," I sighed.

"So, this is how I-" he started.

Kim sighed. "Yes," she agreed. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" he asked. "I mean, I just saw _my own death, dammit!_ Why can't I tell anyone!"

"We know how most of all these people end up, after this is over," Kim told him, "but we don't tell anyone because of-"

"Future consequences, I know," he interrupted. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned away, and added, "Tell me if you need anything." Then, he left.

.o-O-o.

**Knuckles' POV:**

I stared out into the sky, thinking. I hadn't talked much since I found out Alex had vanished. When I saw him again, I was going to give him the beating of a lifetime. He could have _killed_ them! What was he thinking!

_Flashback:_

"He obviously wasn't," Mighty said, when I voiced this.

"Alex never makes any decisions based on his feelings alone," Kory defended him. "He was always the one to compare things, and make decisions based on facts, most of the time. But a few times, he had his feelings thrown in as well. He never, and I repeat, _never,_ let his feelings rule."

"And it cost him," Tails added softly.

We all looked at him, and he explained. "He died, and there is no other way to say it. He's gone."

Kory's face cracked. "No, he can't be."

"I'm sorry," Tails continued.

"_No!"_ she yelled. "I lost him once already! I am _NOT _losing him again! There just _has_ to be a way! There _has to!"_

"I wish there was," Piper agreed, but there is no way he could have survived that. Not even we could have. I don't even know how Sonic and Tails could have."

"He saved us," he began. "He channeled the energy to himself, and didn't let it spread out like it was supposed to. He took it all."

"That much energy…" I began, then paled.

"What?" Sonic asked. Not even he knew how much energy the Emerald held. Not even Shadow knew.

"We could have powered the entire world with electricity for thousands of years with that energy," I finished. "He's gone."

And that had been the last time I had said anything. Alex was gone, and there was nothing we could do about it. He was dead.

.o-O-o.

**Alex's POV:**

I saw myself sleeping in a light blue chamber. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt at peace. I sat above my body, and closed my eyes. I wondered how my friends and family were doing. I hoped that the universe was not destroyed, but something told me I didn't have long.

"You're right," said a voice. "You do not have much time."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend," the voice replied.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Not yet," the voice answered. Then, a whisper on the wind came. _Brother._ I shook my head, and brushed it off. I couldn't have heard that. I locked it away in my mind, and kept thinking.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Rauru," I greeted the former Sage of Light.

"Martin," he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Alex does," I said simply.

"Ahh," he sighed. "He does not know about who he truly is?"

"Not yet," I sighed. "But I do not want to be the one who tells him."

"You might not have to," Rauru replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He might find out on his own," he told me. "And about your secret as well." I flinched. "Oh, don't act all surprised. You knew I would find out eventually."

I sighed. "I know, but I didn't know you knew already."

"Go. Go and wake him up," Rauru told me. "He needs to get ready."

.o-O-o.

**Alex's POV:**

I was lying on a surface, and heard a voice call out.

"Alex, wake up. Come on, wake up. It's time to accept your destiny."

_Screw my so called destiny. I don't want to deal with the pain of losing everyone. I've done it once, and I don't want to do it again._

_Where did _that_ come from? And when did I lose everything?_

I opened my eyes, and took the first breath I had taken in twenty years…I was awake.

* * *

_ALEX IS ALIVE! HELL YEAH!_

_I AM SO HAPPY! Now I can get on with this story! Yippee!_

**Author's Note:**** Thank you's go to all of you who were patient with me…I didn't know how to get to the next part, and I want to thank all of the people I love for helping me along. I am taking the next week off, maybe, for those 20 children who died in Connecticut. Why do the good die so young? We will all be praying for you people who lost someone that day…**


	20. Author Note: Very Important!

I know I told myself I would never do one of these, but I will be on Hiatus for the whole month of January, through May. I'm sorry for those people who love my stories, but this has to happen. I have to pick up my grades, or else I will not be able to live at home. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
